Monodrama In July
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Musim semi tidak sama lagi rasanya setelah dia pergi.. Summary gagal, silahkan dibaca langsung saja.. kkk.. EXO. Kris Wu Yifan/Lay Zhang Yixing. Oneshoot Happy Reading..


**Title : Monodrama In July**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre :**

 **Cast :**

 **-Kris Wu**

 **-Zhang Yixing**

 **Warning:**

 **Note:** **Apr 15, 2017**

Story Start Begin…

Ia berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dengan jaket tebal dan payung di tangan kiri. Hari ini hujan deras sekali tapi ia harus tetap pergi karena ada janji. Langit di atas masih gelap. abu-abu, seperti hatinya yang telah lama kosong.  
Waktu itu cerah sekali bukannya mendung dan hujan deras seperti ini. Ia bahagia karena mereka akan bertemu. Ia memakai pakaian terbaiknya dan memakai parfum. Beberapa hari lalu, seseorang yang mengajaknya bertemu itu bilang 'Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Ayo bertemu'. Tentu saja ia senang karena mereka sudah tidak bertemu lebih dari satu minggu.  
Mereka bertemu di taman, dengan banyak bunga karena itu masih musim semi.  
"Aku merindukanmu."  
Dia memeluknya tapi tidak membalas dengan 'aku merindukanmu juga.'  
"Maafkan aku."  
"Kenapa?"  
Satu yang masih memeluk menghela nafas. "Ayo kita akhiri saja."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Aku harus pergi. Meninggalkanmu. Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."  
"Tapi kenapa? Kita baru bertemu lagi dan kau bilang kita tidak tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku."  
Pelukannya di lepas. Satu yang lebih tinggi berbalik agar tidak melihat wajahnya. Ia mendongak dan menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kali.  
"Ayo berakhir."  
"Iya tapi kenapa? Setidaknya kau bisa menjelaskan alasannya."  
Ia menggeleng. "Tidak ada alasan. Kurasa kita tidak bisa lagi bersama."  
Menoleh, tapi tidak benar-benar menoleh. Ia bisa melihat wajah itu dipenuhi dengan eksresi kecewa luar biasa. Ia tahu bahwa ia jahat. Ia si raja tega. Untuk itu kenapa ia minta untuk berakhir. Ia pikir dirinya tidak pantas kalau disandingkan dengan orang sebaik itu.  
"Maafkan aku."  
Langkah itu bergerak lebar-lebar, meninggalkan satu yang masih diam di tempat dengan ekpresi bingung luar biasa. Ia sengaja pakai bajunya yang paling bagus, sengaja pakai parfumnya yang paling harum hanya untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu dirindukan.  
Musim semi yang seharusnya penuh dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran berubah menjadi kelabu. Hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba, deras sekali yang diawali dengan awan hitam pekat mengumpul diatas kepalanya. Baju paling bagus miliknya basah kuyup terkena air hujan. Parfumnya menguap digantikan dengan bau tanah basah yang mendominasi. Ia berbalik, melangkah pelan-pelan dengan langkah gontai dan berat. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini. Apa yang harus ia pikirkan setelah ini. Kenangan indahnya mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dan menyisakan rasa sakit yang akan susah dihilangkan.

Langkahnya semakin cepat, menghindari hujan yang semakin deras untuk tidak membuat baju nya tidak basah. Walaupun sudah pakai payung tapi hujan selalu berhasil menemukan celah kecil untuk sekedar mengenai ujung pakaiannya. Ia tidak ingin datang dengan pakaian basah.  
Cafe tempatnya membuat janji ada di depan, sekitar beberapa meter lagi dan ia akan sampai. Ia sedikit berlari, memperhatikan kakinya supaya tidak menginjak sesuati dan membuatnya jatuh di tengah jalan. Tapi ia hampir saja tersungkur kalau saja tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri sebab ada yang menubruknya dengan bahu sebelah kiri.  
"Maaf." "Maaf."  
Bersamaan mengucapkan maaf, bersamaan membungkukkan badan. Ia berbalik cepat karena hujan semakin deras saja. Lagipula dia sudah hampir terlambat datang.  
"Tunggu sebentar, kau menjatuhkan dompetmu."  
Ia berhenti kemudian berbalik dan mengambil dompetnya.  
"Terima kasih banyak... Yifan?"  
"Yixing?"  
Kedua mata itu tidak bisa tidak membola karena terkejut. Saling menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dunia disekitar seperti berhenti bergerak. Bahkan rintik hujan pun ikut berhenti, melayang di udara seperti terkena sihir penghenti waktu.  
"Lama tidak bertemu." Suara itu membuat semua kembali bergerak. Yixing tersadar dan ia mengerjap sekali. Walaupun hujan semakin deras tapi suara itu bisa ia dengar dengan sangat jelas, seolah diucapkan di depan telinganya.  
"Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Ada yang berdentum-dentum didalam hatinya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan ini lagi dan sekarang justru muncul disaat ia sudah lupa. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"  
"Tidak baik semenjak itu." Jawab Yifan, menatap lurus mata Yixing yang masih terlihat indah sampai sekarang. Ia merasa masih menyukai semua yang ada pada laki-laki itu.  
Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya, mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung. Ia tidak pernah menyiapkan apapun untuk keadaan seperti ini. Suasananya jadi tidak menyenangkan karena datang disaat yang tidak tepat.  
"Yifan hyung!" "Yixing hyung!"  
Keduanya sama-sama menoleh ke belakang kemudian kembali berpandangan lagi.  
"Aku harus pergi."  
Yifan mengangguk. "Aku juga. Sampai bertemu lagi, Yixing."  
"Iya, sampai bertemu lagi, Yifan."  
Sama-sama berbalik, saling menjauh dengan punggung yang tertutupi payung. Di langkah ke sepuluh keduanya berhenti, sama-sama berbalik dan melempar senyum.  
Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti. Sampai saat itu, biarlah hujan yang meleburkan ucapan rindu yang menguap di udara. Selamanya akan tetap mencintaimu.  
======END======


End file.
